This invention relates to backpacks, and luggage, as well as to carry-on type flight-bags. Heretofore, travel-bags such as those having been set forth by Baum/U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,189 and Ward/U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,225, were essentially modified satchels and garment bags, or, modified backpacks such as presented by Brunton/U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,657 which provided for a wrap-around means including suitable garment-carrying ability.
For example, the typical garment carrier provision currently offered involves a laterally-folding midriff, which tends to crease jackets horizontally across the chest and arm regions, thereby creating a "ruffled traveler" look. Furthermore, while some travel-bags offer clever internal compartments, even with localized zippered openings, none offer a plurality of truly modulary rearrangeable pouches and containers capable of facilitating a wide range of needed conveniences.